


Possessive Chance

by Melthil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kakuzu, Groping, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Office, Party, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Touching, Waiter Hidan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Kakuzu Taki, ein Geschäftsmann in den höheren Kreisen, fand sich im Ärger zu einem unwiderstehlichen, unhöflichen Praktikanten wieder. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu feuern. Doch sie treffen erneut aufeinander und diesmal endete es anders, als sie gedacht hatten. (KakuHidan)





	Possessive Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik und Tipps sind immer erwünscht!;)

"Mister Taki? Es liegen einige Beschwerden gegenüber unserem neuen Praktikanten vor."

Drang die strenge Stimme seiner Sekretärin an Kakuzus Ohr. Er sah nicht von den Papieren vor ihm, auf seinem großen Schreibtisch, auf.

"Legen Sie die Beschwerden auf meinen Tisch und schicken Sie diesen Hidan in mein Büro.", knurrte der hochgewachsenen Mann, welcher sein halbes Gesicht unter einer Maske versteckte, was einige Mitarbeiter immer noch irritierte.   
Doch ihn darüber ansprechen taten sie nicht, sie wollten ihren Job nicht verlieren. Das dunkle Nuscheln in den Pausen war dennoch nicht zu überhöhen. Kakuzu ignorierte es aber gekonnt, es war nicht seine Aufgabe seinen Arbeitnehmern über seine Üblichkeiten aufzuklären.  
Beiläufig winkte der Geschäftsmann, der größten Finanzfirma im westlichen Land, seine Sekretärin aus dem Raum.  
Bevor sich die Frau mit dem strengen Zopf aus dem Zimmer begab, legte sie die gewünschten Papiere auf den großen, ordentlich sortierten Schreibtisch.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sich Kakuzu, nachdem er die Tür schließen gehört hatte, in seinen erfreulicheren Geschäftspapieren, jedoch flogen seine Augen unweigerlich auf den Stapel der rot gekennzeichneten Papiere.  
Seufzend legte er seinen Stift nieder und nahm sich die Beschwerden vor.

Hidan You, schrieb es in großen Buchstaben auf den der Blätter. Schweigend sah Kakuzu die Papiere durch. Hidan hatte es sogar geschafft Beschwerden auf Stationen und Abteilungen zu bekommen, die er noch nicht einmal zugeordnet war.

Kakuzu wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, diesen inkompetenten Idioten als Praktikanten einzustellen. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er damit nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Dabei nahm er für gewöhnlich keine Praktikanten an, sie störten das durchstrukturierte Arbeitsklima, aber eine langjährige Kollegin und private Bezugsperson, hatte ihn fast schon dazu gedrängt.

Schon am ersten Tag hatte Kakuzu die Geste sofort zurückziehen wollen. Dabei hatte sich Hidan am ersten Tag sogar einigermaßen benommen, jedoch war es eine andere Sache, die Kakuzu auf die Palme brachte.  
Hidan hatte nicht nur eine große unerträgliche Klappe, er sah auch noch gut aus. Kakuzu musste sich sofort vorstellen, als er wieder in seinem Büro saß, wie es wäre, dem vorlauten Kerl, das Maul zu stopfen. Im wahrsten Sinne. Es schauderte Kakuzu. Hidan, bis auf sein Mundwerk, waren sein Typ. Einen Typ, den er seit Jahren nicht gefunden und aufgegeben hatte danach zu suchen, doch nun schien sich das Blatt zu wenden. Zum Guten sicher nicht.

"Na, Kakuzu, wolltest mich sprechen, eh?", ertönte eine laute Stimme. Kakuzu sah resigniert auf. Er wusste ganz genau, wer dort so laut und ohne wirkliches Benehmen in sein Büro gestürmt war.  
Der Weißhaarige stand dort grinsend und mit chaotisch zugeknöpftem Shirt in der Tür. Kein Klopfen kündigte seine Anwesenheit an. Kakuzus Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich auf, doch er behielt seine Contenance. Er hatte diesem Proleten auf mehr als einer Weise verständlich machen wollen, das man in hier mit Respekt zu behandeln hatte, doch Hidan war dies ebenfalls egal.

"Mister You, setzen Sie sich.", mit ruhiger Stimme versuchte Kakuzu seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken.

"Wohin?", fragte Hidan neckend mit einem übergroßen schrägem Grinsen. Kakuzu jedoch schenkte ihm bloß einen kalten und warnenden Blick.

"Warum denn so gereizt, Kakuzu, welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen, heh?", lachend warf sich Hidan auf einen der beiden Stühle, die vor Kakuzus Schreibtisch standen.

Mit beißenden Blick fixierte der Ältere Hidan und warf mit einer leicht abwertenden Bewegung, die Beschwerden an das andere Ende des Schreibtisches. Genau vor Hidans Augen.

"Kannst du mir sagen, was das ist?", langsam und besonnen lehnte sich Kakuzu in seinem Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Woher zur Hölle sollte ich das wissen?", knurrte Hidan auf, gab sich nicht die Mühe, die Berichte vor ihm lange zu mustern. Es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal. Kakuzus linke Augenbraue begann zu zucken. Diese Frechheit, Anstandslosigkeit.

"Mir scheint, als würdest du den Ernst der Lage nicht erkennen, Mister You.", Kälte lag in seiner Stimme.

Hidan zuckte nicht zusammen, als ihn diese eisige Stimme traf, wie viele anderen vor ihm, nein, er lehnte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurück und ahmte die Position Kakuzus nach, indem er seine Arme verschränkte. Ein keckes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

"Ich denke du, Kakuzu, erkennst die Sache nicht.", lachend bildete sich an dessen Mundwinkeln kleine Falten, die Kakuzu nicht ignorieren konnte. "Scheiße, du bist blinder, als ich gedacht habe, man."

"Ich denke, es ist diesmal nicht nötig eine letzte Mahnung auszusprechen, Mister You, sie werden mir ihren Schlüssel abgeben.", gefährlich straff und gespannt war seine Stimme, als er Hidans Augen traf und gefangen hielt. "Verschwinde."

"Oh, ich nehme an, das war dein letztes Wort?", lachend erhob sich Hidan und beugte sich mit beiden Händen auf den dunklen Schreibtisch abstützend, vor.

Kakuzu antworte nicht, sondern zog die Atmosphäre tief in seine Poren auf. Es war angespannt und elektrisch um sie herum. Doch es war keine gefährliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Vielmehr war sie vielversprechend und spielerisch, auch wenn die eigentliche Situation ganz anders aussah. Doch war es genau das, Hidan spielte mit Kakuzu. Wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Und Kakuzu? Er fiel direkt in das ausgegraben Loch hinein, konnte ihm nicht widerstehen.

"Hmpf, man sieht sich.", damit löste Hidan den Blickkontakt, erhob sich und wand sich zur Tür ab.

Kakuzu offenbarte so ein Anblick, den er sich lieber hätte sparen wollen. Hidan hatte eine enge Jeans an. Eine dieser Jeans, in der man nichts verstecken konnte. Kakuzu war kein schwacher Mann - mental oder phy̱sisch. Aber diese enganliegende Jeans, die sich so komplett um zwei wohlgeformte runde Backen schmiegte, konnte selbst er nicht ignorieren. Sie schmiegten sich seinen Gang an, bewegten sich rhythmisch mit ihm.  
Tief einatmend riss sich Kakuzu los, stand auf und räusperte sich laut. Hidan wollte gerade aus der Tür verschwinden, als er innehielt.

"Der Schlüssel.", eine dunkle und tiefe Stimme ertönte. 

Kakuzu war überrascht, was der Anblick in ihm auslöste. Er reizte eine gut versteckte Art von ihm, die er nur manchmal mit gut ausgewählten Partner herausholte und selbst dann auch nur, wenn er mochte. Hidan hatte die Fähigkeit diese Art und Weise in ihm zu kitzeln, mit nichts weiter als seiner Anwesenheit, das sie wie von selbst und ohne Kakuzus Einverständnis herauskam.

"Hah, wie konnte ich das vergessen?", mit einer ebenfalls rauen Stimme wand sich Hidan erneut zu Kakuzu um, kam langsam auf ihn zu und kramte in seiner Hose nach dem gewünschten Objekt.

Als er den Schlüssel gefunden hatte, besah sich Hidan ihn.

"Hm, ich denke wir werden uns wieder sehen, alter Mann."

Mit einem Zwinkern legte er den Schlüssel langsam und ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen, auf den Schreibtisch des Geschäftsmannes.

Mit schnelleren Schritten verschwand er danach aus dem Zimmer, die Tür schloss er nicht.

Bevor sich Kakuzu jedoch wieder setzte, trat er zu einer Ampulle feinstem Cognac und schenkte sich zwei Fingerbreit in ein Glas ein.

Hidan war ein Abenteuer. Gefährlich, frei und wild in mehr als einen Aspekt. Kakuzu nahm fluchend seinen ersten Schluck.

 

\---

 

"Hey, Dei? Hol mich ab, ja?", sich eine Zigarette anzündend und mit dem Handy am Ohr, trat Hidan aus dem großen Gebäude.  
Er war zwar wieder arbeitslos, aber diesmal ärgerte sich Hidan nicht darüber. Er hatte zwar einen Job verloren, aber dafür eine weitere Gelegenheit gewonnen. Und diese versprach sehr amüsierend und hoffentlich auf befriedigend zu werden.  
Hidan schnalzte belustigend mit der Zunge. Kakuzu ist einer dieser Geschäftsmänner, die keine Zeit für eine Familie oder Liebschaften hatten. Sie vergnügten sich nur manchmal mit ausgewähltem Fleisch und auch nur, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen. Ein Abenteuer so jung und gewitzt wie Hidan, kam ihnen dann sehr recht.  
Hidan schauderte, als er daran dachte, einen ausgehungerten, muskulösen und keuchenden älteren Mann über sich zu haben. Kakuzu wäre wie ein Biest, das man bis ans äußerste Reizte und dann aus seinem Käfig ließ. Oh, wie freute sich Hidan schon darauf.

"Was?", ertönte die Stimme von Deidara, einem Künstler, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Käufer für seine Werke zu finden und gleichzeitig auch Hidans Kindheitsfreund und Mitbewohner war. 

"Es ist gerade mal 16 Uhr, Hidan, du hast noch- oh. Nicht schon wieder, Hidan, wie viele macht es dann diesen Monat?"

Den Rauch in den Himmel stießen, lachte Hidan auf.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, das hier nur Arschlöcher arbeiten, Dei. Also was ist jetzt? Es ist Arsch kalt, man."

"Schon gut, schon gut.", seufzte der Blonde. "Ich bin in fünf Minuten da."

Hidan legte auf und verstaute sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Grinsend lehnte er sich an das Geländer der Treppe. Oh ja, er hatte Kakuzus Blick auf sich mehr als nur deutlich gespürt. Der alte Mann stand total auf ihn. Jetzt brauchte Hidan nur noch einen Plan, wie er ihn ganz für sich gewinnen konnte. Normalerweise war er nicht der Beziehungstyp, aber diesmal hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Als würde es ihm sagen wollen, das Kakuzu anders war als die Bastarde, die er vorher gesehen hatte.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, das Hidan ein Ding für ältere, gefährlichere Männer hatte und er zeigte dies auch sehr offen. Es hatte etwas sehr Erregendes einen Mann in einem Anzug zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er ein komplettes Gebäude bestimmte oder einen ähnlichen hohen Posten hatte. Er wollte diese Männer aus der Haut fahren lassen, weil es meistens genau diese Art von Mann war, die eine gewisse Ruhe ausstrahlten und Geduld wie ein Stein besaßen.   
Es juckte Hidan an den Fingern diesen Kakauzu Taki weiter zu reizen, mit immer mehr bis er irgendwann komplett aus der Haut fahren würde.  
Für gewöhnlich aber hielt er sich nie länger als eine Nacht mit seinen Opfern auf, doch diesmal roch er eine größere Beute.   
Ja, Hidan lachte auf, diesmal konnte er sich wirklich mehr vorstellen mit diesem alten Mann.  
Ein lautes Hupen ließ ihn aufzucken.

"Hey, kommst du?", rief ihm Deidara entgegen, der in seinem Wagen saß und ihn verwirrt musterte.

Hidan schmiss ihm seine abgebrannte Zigarette entgegen und stieg fluchend auf den Nebensitz ein.

 

\---

 

Er sah auf die Uhr. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden und er erschrak milde. Schon 22 Uhr. Kakuzu lehnte sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück und rieb sich über die Augen. Er hätte schon längst auf dieser Feier sein sollen.  
Sich wieder fassend sortierte er alle Unterlagen ordnungsgemäß zusammen und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Seine müden Knochen gaben ätzende Laute von sich, die Kakuzu geflissentlich ignorierte.  
Er sollte sich wohl jetzt sputen. Die Feier wurde vor einer Stunde eröffnet und man vermisste ihn wohl schon.  
Schnell schnappte sich Kakuzu sein Jackett und zog es sich über, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und verschwand aus seinem Büro.  
Es war eine Jahresfeier der Firmen im nahem Umkreis. Die Leiter großer Unternehmen trafen sich zu einem späten Abend, tranken, aßen und schlossen Partnerschaften. Es war, in Kakuzus Augen, vollkommen unnötig. Diese freundliche Fassade, die jeder stets besonnen war aufrecht zu erhalten verzog sich sofort, wenn sie wieder aus dem Raum traten. Es waren nur Förmlichkeiten, nichts weiter.  
Ein unangenehmes Pochen begann sich in seinem Kopf zu bilden. Eigentlich sollte er ausgeruhter sein. Er schlief wie immer, hatte keinen zusätzlichen Stress auf der Arbeit und bekam auch keine Beschwerden wegen einem gewissen weißhaarigen Typen, der ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Hidan You. Seit zwei Wochen hatte Kakuzu ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Hidan hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingenistet. Es plagten ihn Bilder von Hidans wohlgeformten Hintern und was er damit alles anstellen konnte. Sein über aus nervendes Grinsen und seine schönen Augen, die gar nicht zum Gesamtbild passen mochten.  
Alles zusammen hinterließen bei Kakuzu Kopfschmerzen, ein schmerzendes Glied und mehr zu erledigende Unterlagen, da er sie zeitlich nicht mehr fertig stellen konnte.  
Diese Party also, war nichts, auf das sich Kakuzu freuen konnte. Wäre es sonst auch nicht, aber diesmal hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.  
Die Gänge des Gebäudes waren still und dunkel. Alle waren zu Hause, sie hatten keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein.  
Kakuzu hatte also so kein Problem den Aufzug zu erwischen, der ihn in die Tiefgarage führte. Auch hier waren kaum mehr Fahrzeuge anwesend und er konnte querfeldein seinen eigenen Wagen anzielen.

 

Er parkte seinen Wagen vor der großen Halle, die nun ihr Fest bewirtete und wurde sofort von klassischer Musik sowie lachenden und redenden Leuten empfangen. Seinen Anzug strafend schloss Kakuzu seinen Wagen ab und trat die Stufen hinauf zur Halle.  
"Mister Taki, willkommen."  
Wurde er am Eingang empfanden und bekam sogleich ein Champagnerglas in die Hand gedrückt. Ohne eine Antwort ging er weiter, Förmlichkeiten musste er drinnen nur zu viele noch austauschen.

 

\---

 

"Hmpf, was für ein Arschloch. Kommt viel zu spät und kann sich dann noch nicht einmal bedanken, hm!", fauchte Deidara, als er sich neben Hidan auf einer Bank hinter dem Gebäude niederließ. Er hatte Hidan einen Platz in seiner Cateringfirma besorgen können, in der er neben dem Malen arbeitete, und soeben hatten sie ihren ersten größeren Job seit Wochen.  
Eine große Party für noch größere Personen. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden mit viel Alkohol und Essen. Deidara seufzte erneut und wischte sich seine Hände an seiner bordeauxroten Schürze ab, die er wie alle Bediensteten um die Hüfte trug.  
Hidan neben ihm zündete eine Zigarette an, wenig an dem Leid des anderen interessiert. Auch er tut eine schwarze enge Hose, ein weißes Shirt mit dunkler Krawatte und der roten Schürze. Noch nie musste sich Hidan so schick anziehen, wenn er jemanden bedienen musste. Er hatte schon in anderen Restaurants gearbeitet und bei den meisten war es egal was er anhatte. Dies war auch für ihn neu. Aber er beschwerte sich ja nicht.

"Halt die Klappe, Dei, ich hab echt keinen Nerv für dich und deine Mädchenprobleme.", den Rauch dem dunklen sternenbedeckten Himmel entgegen pustend lehnte er sich weiter in der Bank zurück. Wie lange würde das hier noch gehen?

"Hm, und da würde man eigentlich denken, dass ich etwas Dankbarkeit bekommen könnte.", die Unterlippe hervor pressend lehnte sich Deidara auf seinen Arm, den er auf der Lehne abstützte. 

"Hey ihr beiden, macht das ihr rein kommt, es geht weiter!"

Die Hintertür neben ihnen wurde aufgerissen und ein wütender älterer Mann stierte sie an. Deidara sprang sofort auf. Hidan dagegen nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette bevor er sie in aller Ruhe davon schnalzte.  
"Verdammter Fettsack.", knurrte er, erhob sich und drückte sich an seinem Chef vorbei hinein in die Küche.  
Dort standen Tablettes bereit, die zum Verteilen nach draußen gebracht werden sollten. Hidan nahm sich ein Beispiel an Deidara und nahm sich ebenfalls eines dieser Tabletts.  
Durch eine Schiebetür drangen die beiden vor in das Getümmel der Oberschicht. Hidan könnte sich übergeben, wenn er all ihre bemalten Gesichter sah und ihre teuren überaus penetranten Parfüms roch. Wieso hatte er zu so einem Job zugestimmt? Ah, weil er pleite war und ihn ein gewisser Kakuzu Taki aus seinem letzten geworfen hatte. Kakuzu, lange hatte er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Würde er ihn auch hier sehen? Er gehörte sicher auch in diese Schicht. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen hielt er das Tablett einer kokett lächelnden Frau entgegen.

 

\---

 

"Kakuzu, alter Freund."  
Der Angesprochene wand sich der Stimme zu seiner rechten zu. Yahiko oder auch Pain, wie ihn manche nannten, ein alter Geschäftspartner, zu dem er ein relativ gutes Verhältnis hatte, begrüßte ihn mit einem festen Händedruck.

"Pain."

"Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich hier zu sehen, Kakuzu."

Pain war ein Geschäftsmann in seinen jungen Jahren, etwas was immer seltener wurde und Kakuzu unterstützte. Sie waren ein gutes Team, wenn es um ihre Geschäfte ging. Er schätzte den Orangehaarigen und dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Oh, ich hatte auf mich warten lassen."

Sie lachten leise auf, wie als wäre dies ein altbekannter Witz unter ihnen. Zusammen besahen sie sich das Getümmel um sich herum an. Menschen mit schicken Anzügen und kosten starken Kleidern überall. Es war erschreckend unbehaglich und Kakuzu wünschte sich nichts weiter, als in seinem Bett zu liegen und endlich zu entspannen.

"Pain."

Eine sanfte Stimme ertönte. Beide Geschäftsmänner wandten sich um. Vor ihnen stand nun eine schlanke Frau in einem dunkelblauen Abendkleid, welches perfekt auf ihre ebenfalls blauen Haare abgestimmt war. Konan. Pains Frau.

"Konan.", murmelte nun auch Pain und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Konan lächelte und schüttelte Kakuzus Hand.

"Kakuzu, lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Kakuzu mochte Konan. Sie war wie ein Fels in der Brandung nicht nur für Pain, auch für ihn, wenn sie bei ihren Gesprächen und Meetings anwesend war. Sie hatte eine ruhige und sachliche Art. Würde Kakuzu nicht auf einen vollkommenen und dafür auch männlicheren Typ stehen, würde er so jemand wie Konan gerne an seiner Seite haben.  
Mit so jemanden wie Hidan aber könnte er sich niemals bei all diesen Anzugträgern blicken lassen. Jedoch, Hidan in einem Anzug, welcher natürlich extra für ihn angefertigt wurde, von dem gut bekannten Schneider, der ihn an den besten Stellen Prozente gab, und den er auftragen konnte gewisse Stellen etwas enger als gewöhnlich zu schneidern. Vielleicht würde dann selbst so jemand wie Hidan unter all den hier Anwesenden nicht auffallen.  
Sich von seinen Gedanken losreißend tauschte er Freundlichkeiten mit Konan aus. Es war wahr, sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen.

"Diese Partys verlieren jedes weitere Jahr ihren Reiz.", sprach Konan das aus, was sie alle dachten. 

"Ein Gebäck, die Herrschaften?"

Kakuzu hörte nur beiläufig die gelangweilte Stimme des Diener, der Konan und Pain sein Tablett präsentierte zu. Es klang fast schon unhöflich, hatte aber auch etwas Sarkastisches an sich. Als würde diese Person überall lieber sein, als hier.   
Kakuzu könnte es ihr nicht verübeln, trotzdem sollte man seinen Respekt behalten, egal wie langweilig der Abend doch war.  
Mit steigendem Interesse wand er sich also zu dem Bediensteten und Konan, die soeben eine Kleinigkeit für sich gefunden hatte und vom Tablett nahm.  
Ein Hinterkopf mit weißen Haaren stand vor Kakuzu. Sofort erstarrte er. Sein Blick gleitete musternd dessen Körper hinunter. Eine perfekt sitzende schwarze Hose und ein Hintern, den Kakuzu nicht so schnell vergessen konnte.  
Langsam trat er zu den drein, stellte sich schräg hinter den Diener. Räuspernd atmete er den Duft des anderen ein. Es war ein starker Kontrast zu der stickiger Luft in der sie sich befanden. Er roch nach Rauch, Schweiß und ungemein nach etwas anderem, das Kakuzu jedoch nicht deuten konnte.

"Jaja, einen Moment.", murrend fluchte der Weißhaarige unter seinem Atem und wand sich zu dem, wie er dachte, ungeduldigen Gast. Als er erkannte, wer nun vor ihm stand, erstarrte er für einen Moment.

"Hm, was für eine Überraschung, aber selbst ein so zugeschnürter Idiot wie du, kommt auf solche Partys.", Hidans genervter Blick wurde sofort forschend und amüsiert. "Lang nicht mehr gesehen, Kakuzu.", hauchte Hidan ihm entgegen und trat einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu. 

Erst jetzt erkannte Kakuzu, wie eng das weiße Shirt wirklich an ihm saß. Er erkannte sogar die Umrisse seiner Nippel wieder. Kakuzus Blick verdunkelte sich und er umfasste das freie Handgelenk seines Gegenübers fest, zog ihn zu sich.

"So eine unhöfliche Art und Weise ist vollkommen unakzeptabel.", knurrte der Größere.

"Hm, was willst du machen, alter Mann, mich meinen Chef melden?", lachte Hidan.

Jetzt war es Kakuzu der für einen kurzen Moment amüsiert aufblinzelte.

"Nun, vielleicht werde ich die Angelegenheit selbst in die Hand nehmen.", rau und leise sprach er dies und beobachtete den Schauer, der sich auf Hidans Armen ausbreitete.

"Kakuzu, alles in Ordnung?"

Kakuzu sah auf, Konan sah ihn blinzelnd an. Pain nippte an seinem Champagner und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung, Konan."

Damit wandte er sich ab und zog den Kleineren hinter sich her. Durch die Massen drückten sie sich schnell und auch war der Bediensteten Ausgang schnell gefunden. So traten sie in die Küche und in einen leeren Gang. Mit einem starken Arm drückte Kakuzu Hidan an die Wand, pinnte ihn fest. Hidan biss sich auf die Zunge und sah Kakuzu belustigt aber auch heiß an.

"Lange nicht mehr gesehen, siehst immer noch beschissen aus, Mister Taki.", hauchte ihm Hidan erneut entgegen.

Kakuzu trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Drückte dabei sein Knie zwischen Hidans Beine. 

"Wie es mir scheint, bist du nicht nur in meinem Unternehmen unhöflich, Hidan.", knurrte Kakuzu nun nahe an Hidans Ohr. "Vielleicht sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass sich das ein für alle Mal ändert.", hart biss er in das weiche Ohrläppchen des Kleineren.

Hidan biss sich auf die Lippen und hob seine Arme, um sich in das weiche Material von Kakuzus Anzug festzuhalten. Er muss zugeben, dass er den Älteren unter all den anderen Schnösel vermisst hatte. Kakuzu war jedes Mal aufs neue eine Herausforderung. Etwas in Hidan sagte ihm, das Kakuzu zwar ein materialistisches Arschloch war, aber er es wert wäre seine Aufmerksamkeit für einige Momente länger in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Es schickte Hidan freudige Schauer den Rücken herunter, als Kakuzu seine beiden starken und festen Hände um seine Hüfte legte. Langsam leckte er sich über die Lippen.

"Pf, und was will ein alter Mann wie du schon machen, eh?"

Hidans Augen blitzten auf mit wahrer Vorfreude und Achtsamkeit. Was würde Kakuzu tatsächlich machen?  
Kakuzus rechte Hand gleitete an Hidans Hüfte nach unten, um endlich eines der beiden Backen fest zu umschließen. Sie fühlten sich weicher an, als Kakuzu gedacht hatte. Hidan keuchte auf und krallte sich ebenfalls fester in Kakuzus Anzug hinein. Fluchend atmete er ihm sein Vergnügen zu. Kakuzus linke Hand tat es der rechten gleich und zusammen massierten sie Hidans Hinterteil in jeder nur erdenklicher Art und Weise. Kakuzu war überwältigt. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so erregt wie heute. Er presste somit seine Erregung auf die Hidans. Er war nicht überrascht, das der Kleinere die Show ebenfalls gefiel, so wie er fluchte und atmete.

"K-akuzu, du verdammter-, lass mich los!", quengelte Hidan nach einer Weile und versuchte sich aus dem starken Griff zu winden.

Kakuzu jedoch hielt unerbittlich fest, presste sie enger aneinander.

"Du wirst nicht kommen, Hidan, verstanden?", knurrend presste Kakuzu Hidan enger an seiner Brust. 

Hidan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn zu klammern und zu fluchen. Das Zappeln wurde immer schwieriger zu unterdrücken, somit auch die Reibung an seinem Hinterteil und seinem Glied. Hidans Kopf begann zu schwimmen. Seine Erregung stieg weiter an und Kakuzu schien unbeeindruckt weiter zu machen. 

"Beschissener, verfluchter, ah, B-astard."

Hidan kniff seine Augen zusammen, er war fast soweit. Sie starken Hände um seinen Hintern, die starke Brust an seiner und das heiße Glied, dies alles war schon fast zu viel für ihn.  
Bevor er jedoch seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, unterbrach Kakuzu seine Bewegungen, erhob eine Hand und ließ sie eisern auf eines der Backen schnellen.  
Hidan keuchte auf, biss sich rechtzeitig auf die Lippen, bevor er zu laut wurde. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich zu einem leichten rot, als sich ein stechender Schmerz ausbreitete. Oh nein, würde Kakuzu so weiter machen, könnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Ich warne dich, Hidan.", knurrte Kakuzu erneut begleitet von einem weiteren Schlag.

Hidan riss seine Augen auf, starrte an die graue Decke und die spärlich beleuchtende Lampe. Er zitterte, seine Beine wurden weich. Es fielen ihm keine Flüche mehr ein, sein Kopf war wie leer. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass Kakuzu einen Reiz in ihm getroffen hatte, den er viel zu lange nicht mehr freigelegt hatte.  
Kakuzu hatte seine ganz eigene Art und Weise ihn zu bestrafen, dabei wusste er nicht, was für eine Qual er ihm wirklich antat.

"Wie mir scheint, bringt diese Art von Bestrafung nicht viel."

Kakuzu hielt inne und ging auf Abstand. Hidan lehnte sich keuchend und wackelig an die Wand, jammerte bei dem Verlust von Wärme und Schmerz auf.  
Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte aus der Halle eine laute Stimme, die Gäste wurden zusammengerufen.  
Kakuzu besah sich Hidan, wie er dort an der Wand lehnte. Weiße Haare, die immer noch perfekt lagen, bis auf einige verwirrte Strähnen. Schweiß auf der Stirn, verklärte Augen, die ihn lüstern ansahen. Rote Wangen, einen Mund, der leicht geöffnet war. Befeuchtete Lippen. Nippel die nun wie zwei feste Diamanten aus dem Shirt hervor blitzten. Seine Hose enger als zuvor zeichnete ein überaus steifes Glied ab. Hidan war ein sinnliches Bild.   
Kakuzu leckte sich nun selbst über seine trockenen Lippen. Seine eigene Erregung drückte unangenehm gegen seine Hose.  
Erneut wurden die Gäste aufgerufen. Nachdem er so informal an den anderen mit einem Diener an der Hand vorbei gedrungen war, dürfte er nun nicht fehlen, es würde für unerwünschtes Aufsehen sorgen.  
Doch es war seine eigene Qual sich von Hidan in diesem Stadium der Lust loszureißen. Was er alles mit diesem Wesen anstellen könnte. Schmerz war etwas, dass er gerne in seinen Akt mit einfließen lies. Hidan reagierte fast schon bilderbuchhaft darauf. Kakuzus Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Moment erneut.

"Komm an meinen Wagen, danach.", erhob Kakuzu seine dunkle lustverhangene Stimme.

Hidan blinzelte auf, als würde er die Realität neu entdecken. Er presste seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als würde er nicht versehen, wieso Kakuzu ihn in so einem Moment verlassen würde.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort und bevor sich Hidan komplett aus seiner Lust befreien konnte, verschwand Kakuzu zurück in die Küche und hinaus in die Halle.

 

\---

 

"Hidan, wo warst du, wir haben dich gesucht!", rief Deidara, als Hidan zurück in die Küche trat. Er hatte sich in einer Toilette frisch gemacht. Dieser verdammte Kakuzu, als hätte er all das geplant.

"Wow, was ist den mit dir passiert?", rief Deidara erneut.

Hidan schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick und drückte sich an ihm vorbei. Er bräuchte erst einmal eine Zigarette.

"Hidan, was zur Hölle machst du da, hm? Wir haben keine Pause, wir müssen gleich wieder raus!"

Sich an die kalte Steinwand des Gebäudes lehnend seufzte Hidan und zündete sich seine Zigarette an, blies den Rauch den hellen Sternen entgegen.

"Halt den Mund, verdammt.", knurrte er Deidara zu.

Das wird der Mistkerl büßen. Hidan wurde noch nie so zurückgelassen. Was fällt diesem senilen alten Mann bloß ein? Sein Glied pochte immer noch unangenehm und er hatte keine Zeit für Abhilfe. Er würde wohl wirklich auf später warten müssen. Würde er zu Kakuzu fahren? Was würde Kakuzu mit ihm anstellen? Ein weitere Schauer durchfuhr ihn. 

Dieser Idiot hatte ihn vollkommen gefesselt und er hatte nicht die Kraft diese Art von Lust zu ignorieren. Hidan war sich bewusst, das er mit Kakuzu einen Mann gefunden hatte, der ihn wohl auf mehreren Ebenen verstehen würde. Ihre Lust allein lag sehr weit aneinander.  
Der süße ziehende Schmerz auf seinen Backen stieg ihm erneut in die Gedanken. Es war beinahe perfekt gewesen, allein davon hätte der Weißhaarige kommen können.

Kakuzu war perfekt im Geben und Hidan würde alles nehmen, was er bekommen würde. In dieser Szene einen passenden Partner zu finden, war nie leicht. Aber Hidan, ein erneuter Schauer, war sich aus irgend einem Grund sicher, das Kakuzu genau diesen Part hervorragend erfüllen würde.

Hidan konnte nicht leugnen, dass er von Anfang an eine gewisse Chemie zwischen ihnen beiden gespürt hatte, aber nun wusste er auch was für eine. Vorfreude bildete sich in seinem Magen.  
Grinsend schmiss er seine Zigarette zu Boden und drückte sie mit seinem Schuh aus. 

 

\---

 

"Ah, Kakuzu, wie laufen die Geschäfte?", ein älterer Mann, den Kakuzu tatsächlich als alten Geschäftspartner erkannte, tauchte vor ihm auf.  
Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, dimmte sich das Licht und konzentrierte sich auf die kleine Bühne, auf der nun eine junge Frau stand.  
Sie bedankte sich für die Anwesenheit aller und verabschiedete sich sogleich auch. Hervorragend. Jetzt müsste er nur noch warten, bis alle gegangen sind. Und dies hoffentlich schnell, sein Glied hatte sich von den Strapazen hinter der Küche noch nicht erholt und schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Aufmerksamkeit, die Kakuzu ihm gerne mit einem Weißhaarigen zukommen würde. In all seinen Jahren als Single und mit Kurzzeitpartnern hatte er niemanden gefunden, er ihn so gut ergänzte wie Hidan. Sein Körper hatte die schönsten Reaktionen und Kakuzu konnte nicht warten ihn weiter zu zerstören.  
Es bildete sich eine seltsame Genugtuung in seiner Brust, als er daran dachte, das kleine unhöfliche Mundwerk des Jüngeren mit nützlicheren Eigenschaften auszustatten.  
Er schüttelte diese Art von Gedanken ab, als sich einige der Gäste bei ihm verabschiedeten. Für den Moment könnte er die Fassade noch halten.

 

Der Saal leerte sich und die Diener, die sonst fast schon unsichtbar durch die Massen durchtauchten, wurden sichtbarer. Hidan hatte sich nun auch mit einem Tablett bewaffnen, um die letzten verbliebenen Gäste zu versorgen. Dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das auch sie sich in ihre Millionenautos schwangen und nach Hause fahren würden. Er hatte anderes, wichtigeres zu tun, als hier zu sein. Insgeheim hielt er ebenfalls Ausschau nach dem großgewachsenen älteren Mann, mit dem er die Nacht verbringen würde.

In seiner Unachtsamkeit rempelte er eine großgewachsene Person an. Fluchend versuchte Hidan sein Tablett zu balancieren.  
Eine Hand umfasste seine Hüfte, um ihn wohl am Fallen zu hindern. Ein Lachen ertönte.

"Vorsichtig, sonst passiert noch etwas."

Als Hidan auf beiden Beinen sicher stand, riss er sich aus den Armen des anderen Mannes. Er war groß, vielleicht sogar größer als Kakuzu, und hatte spitze weiße Zähne. Blaue Augen, die nicht unbedingt freundlich aussahen, eher als wäre er auf der Jagt. Im Augenwinkel erkannte Hidan eine weitere Gestalt. Grinsend kam ihm eine Idee, den Abend wohl etwas schneller zum wohlverdienten Ende kommen zu lassen.  
Somit lehnte er sich erneut gegen den größeren Mann.

"Wow, alles in Ordnung?", rief der Größere.

"Hm, ja, alles in Ordnung, Sir.", lächelnd blinzelte Hidan. Innerlich lachte er und Vorfreude baute sich erneut ziehend in seinem Magen auf.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns für einen Moment hinsetzten würden?", hauchte der Mann Hidan entgegen.

Der Kleiner stützte sich mit der flachen Hand an die muskulöse Brust des anderen ab, musterte den anderen somit. Ja, der Größere hatte eine wirklich gefährliche Aura, wie ein wahrer Jäger, der nur darauf wartet, dass ein Opfer ihm vor die Augen schwamm.

"Hm, nein danke, ich muss arbeiten.", mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wand er sich um und legte in seinen Schritt sogar etwas mehr Bewegung hinein, er wusste das sein Hintern so unwiderstehlich aussah.   
Den Blick des Mannes spürte er den kompletten Weg auf sich. Nicht nur seinen. Einen dunkleren, gefährlicheren Blick eines komplett anderen Jägers spürte er genauso präsent. Es war dieser Blick, der ihm die wirklichen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.

Er positionierte sich neben Deidara, der mit einem charmanten Lächeln die Gäste an der Tür verabschiedete.  
Für einen Moment gab sich Hidan ein letztes Mal seinen Job hin und schenkte den Gästen ein halbwegs wahres Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das eigentlich eine ganz andere Herkunft hatte. Es war die Vorfreude, die er nun nicht mehr länger in seinem Bauch behalten konnte.   
Er wurde unterbrochen, als ihm Deidara in die Seite boxte und zu einen der Herrschaften deutete.

"Das war das Arschloch von davor, Hidan.", flüsterte Deidara.

Als Hidan erkannte, zu wem Deidara deutete, sah er amüsiert und wissend in die grünen Augen die gleichzeitig Wut und Lust in ihnen spiegelten. Nicht nur das, sie kamen sogar genau auf sie zu. Hidan fühlte sich nun vollkommen wie eines der Opfer, die vor ihrem Untergang standen. Kakuzu blitzte genau dies in seinen Augen wieder. Die Lust eines Monsters, der sein Opfer ohne Unterlass einnehmen möchte. Und Hidan? Hidan schauderte und versprach sich all das, was er sich seit dem ersten Kontakt mit ihm wünschte.

"Oh, ich weiß.", flüsterte er zurück und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Kakuzu kam immer näher. Bald schon konnte Hidan die schwarzübergreifende grünen Augen sehen, seinen schweren Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren. Deidara neben ihm zuckte zusammen und versteinerte. Hidan dagegen grinste neckisch und mit ebenso großer Lust auf.

"Ein Luder wie du, hat eine Strafe verdient.", knurrte Kakuzu ihm heiß entgegen und traf dabei alle richtigen Punkte. Hidan keuchte auf.

"Eine harte Strafe, Sir?", lachend vergriff er sich in die Krawatte, die sich eng um Kakuzus Hals schlang.

Nun war es Kakuzu der leise und rau lachte. Ein starker Arm, ganz anders als der von dem anderen Mann zuvor, legte sich um Hidans Hüfte, zog ihn hinaus in die kühle Nacht.  
Die restlichen Gäste wurden ignoriert und auch Deidara, der vollkommen neben der Spur immer noch an der Tür sandte.

Mit schnellen Schritten leitete Kakuzu Hidan zu seinem Wagen. Ungeduldig presste er den Kleineren an eben jenes, als er seinen Schlüssel suchte und mit einem Klick jenen Wagen öffnete.  
Hidan, der die kalte Nachtluft erfrischt hatte, erhob seine eigene Hand und legte sie um das harte Glied in der maßgeschneiderten Anzughose. Kakuzu knurrte auf und presste seine freie Hand um Hidans Hüfte.

"Hat mich da jemand vermisst, was, Kakuzu?"

"Steig in das verdammte Auto.", fauchte der Größere und riss sich los, ging um das Auto herum zur Fahrerseite.

Hidan lachte auf und öffnete die Tür, ließ sich auf den bequemen Ledersitz fallen. Seufzend streckte er sich aus. Kakuzu setzte sich ebenfalls und umgriff sofort, nachdem er seine Tür geschlossen hatte, den Unterkiefer Hidans eisern.

"Ich teile meine Subs nicht, Hidan.", knurrte der Grünäugige auf.

"Ah.", lachte Hidan rau. "Das bin ich also? Dein Sub? Oh, Kakuzu, sind wir schon so weit?"

Damit entriss Kakuzu seinen Girff, um den Motor zu starten.

"Wenn du mich weiter so reizt, wirst du es bald herausfinden.", murrend begann der Motor zu schnurren.

Hidan konnte das fast schon liebliche ziehen an seinem Herzen nicht unterdrücken. Hielt Kakuzu wirklich so viel von ihrer Zusammenkunft? Würde er sich so eine Beziehung vorstellen können? Vertrauen und Ergänzung sind die Bausteine, einer jeden dominanten und submissive Beziehung. Die Ergänzung könnten sie auf ihrer To-do-Liste mit einem dicken fetten Hacken abhacken. Das Vertrauen müsste man noch erarbeiten. Aber Hidan hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Nicht nur war er vollkommen heiß auf den Ältern, nein, er könnte es sich wirklich etwas mit ihm vorstellen, und das muss schon etwas heißen. Hidan war kein Beziehungsmensch.

"Ach, Kakuzu, auf ihn war ich lange noch nicht so geil, wie auf dich."

"Das wirst du bereuen.", knurrte Kakuzu nach einer kurzen Pause.

Hidan lachte auf, Eifersucht war etwas mit dem er nicht gut umgehen konnte, aber bei Kakuzu fühlte sie sich ganz gut an.  
Als sich dann auch noch eine große Hand besitzergreifend um seinen Oberschenkel legte und Kakuzu einen stetigen Blick auf die Straße vor ihnen hielt, wusste Hidan, dass sich in dieser Nacht einiges ändern würde.


End file.
